Nightmare
by Han STARMY
Summary: Hakyeon hanya ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Melihat kematian seluruh temannya adalah hal yang akan segera membuatnya gila. VIXX fanfiction N with all member VIXX.


**Title : Nightmare**

 **Cast : N with all member VIXX**

 **By: Han STARMY**

* * *

.

-Hakyeon pov-

Gelap. Hanya gelap yang ada di pandanganku saat ini. Meskipun aku sangat yakin jika aku sedang membuka lebar mataku saat ini tapi tetap tidak ada apapun yang dapat terlihat olehku. Apa mataku tertutup sesuatu? Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa terlihat? Aku...dimana?

Kucoba menggerakkan kepalaku melihat sekeliling, semuanya sama. Hanya hitam pekat yang tertangkap penglihatanku. Kurasa lebih baik aku panggil member lain saja.

Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa bersuara. Sepertinya aku terlalu terpaku dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti penglihatanku hingga baru menyadari bahwa mulutku tersumpal dengan kain. Pantas saja mulutku terasa kaku dan pegal. Tidak hanya itu, aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku juga, tapi sepertinya pergerakanku sia-sia saja.

Kenapa aku sangat lambat menyadari ini? Aku tertahan di sebuah kursi dengan masing-masing tangan dan kakiku terikat kuat juga mulutku yang tersumpal.

Aku sebenarnya ada dimana? Kenapa aku terikat seperti ini? Tubuhku mulai gemetar dan jantungku mulai berdetak sangat cepat. Aku sangat takut saat ini. Situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Refleks, aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Membuka perlahan mataku setelahnya, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatanku pada tempat yang diterangi cahaya lampu sekitar sepuluh meter didepanku.

Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya didepanku, mataku benar-benar membulat semaksimal yang dapat kulakukan. Jantungku kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Terkejut, tidak percaya dan takut dengan apa yang tertangkap penglihatanku saat ini. Air mata jatuh begitu saja di pipiku.

Ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku kan? Pasti ada yang salah, aku yakin benar-benar ada yang salah. Didepanku itu, seseorang yang kedua tangannya terikat menggantung diatas kepalanya, pria itu bukan orang yang saat ini aku pikirkan kan? Pria yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans yang sudah sobek-sobek dengan tubuh penuh luka itu bukanlah seseorang yang sudah berjuang bersamaku selama ini kan? Tolong siapapun katakan padaku bahwa pria yang sedang menutup mata dengan luka sayatan lebar dari sisi kiri ke kanan dilehernya itu bukanlah Leo. Tolong katakan itu bukan Jung Taekwoon yang kukenal.

Leo. Jung Taekwoonie, kenapa dia sampai seperti itu? Siapa orang berengsek yang melakukan itu padanya? Kenapa melakukan hal ini padanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku terikat tidak berguna disini.

"N...hyung..."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenal itu. Kenapa? Anak yang selalu bersemangat menggoda dan menjahiliku itu, Kenapa suaranya begitu lirih dan lemah?

"H-hyung...to-tolong.."

Kain sialan ini kenapa sulit sekali dikeluarkan dari dalam mulutku. Rasanya aku akan benar-benar gila karena hanya bisa meneriakkan segala pertanyaan dalam benakku saja. Hyuk-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau terluka. Air mata sialan ini juga kenapa menghalangi pandanganku.

"H-hyung..."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kanan. Aku sangat yakin suara Hyuk itu berasal dari sebelah kananku ini.

"Bin..h-hyung ba-bangun.."

Hongbin? Hyuk-ah apa yang terjadi pada Hongbin? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?

Baru saja aku meneriakan dalam benakku pertanyaan akan keadaan kedua maknae itu, aku kembali merasa sangat terkejut. Entah bagaimana kain dalam mulutku lenyap begitu saja. Apa aku berhasil mengeluarkannya tanpa kusadari? Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku terkejut. Apa yang kulihat saat ini, apa yang ada dalam pandanganku saat ini, siapa yang tertangkap dalam pandanganku saat ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah kupikirkan akan terjadi di depan mataku.

"HYUKKKKK...HONGBINNNN..."

Aku meneriakkan dengan panik nama kedua maknae yang kusayangi itu. Aku masih tidak dapat memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Leo, lalu sekarang? Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuk dan Hongbin.

"N...hyu..ng.."

"H-hyuk-ah k-kau baik-baik sa-saja?" bodoh kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal itu? Jelas-jelas mereka terlihat tidak baik-baik saja disana.

"Sakit. H-hyung tubuhku...sakit."

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh maknae bertubuh jangkung itu. Aku hanya bisa menangis menatapnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya terpaku di dinding seperti itu? Dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan, aku dapat melihat paku yang menembus telapak tangannya dari tempat aku terikat saat ini. Tidak hanya itu, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti lengan, paha, betis, dan perut juga menancap pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk mengoles selai pada roti.

Pantas saja anak manis itu mengatakan tubuhnya sakit. Siapa sebenarnya yang tega melakukan ini. Demi tuhan, yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu bukan selai strawberry tapi darah.

"Bin...hyung..." Mengikuti arah pandang Hyuk yang berucap lirih. Aku melihat seseorang yang terbaring dilantai tidak jauh dari tubuh Hyuk yang terpaku di dinding. Seseorang yang terbaring ditengah genangan darah itu, seperti yang diucapkan Hyuk, adalah visual kami, Hongbin.

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali berulang dalam kepalaku. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini? sakit rasanya memikirkan ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau apa Hongbin yang terbaring ditengah genangan darah itu masih bernyawa atau tidak. Wajah tampannya masih dapat kulihat, tapi apa gunanya jika aku hanya dapat melihat 'setengahnya'? Maksudku, aku benar-benar hanya dapat melihat setengah wajah Hongbin. Demi Tuhan, Hongbin itu manusia bukan binatang yang bisa dikuliti.

Hanya wajah bagian kirinya yang dapat kulihat jelas sedangkan bagian kanan wajahnya sudah dikuliti dan hanya terlihat daging dan tulang yang tercetak jelas. Sebenarnya aku juga hanya dapat melihat setengah tubuh bagian kirinya. Setengah tubuh bagian kanannya sudah dikuliti.

Rasanya aku hampir gila saat ini. sekuat apapun aku mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat kaki dan tanganku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Meski kaki dan tanganku sakit karena bergesekan dengan tali, tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit melihat keadaan member yang selama ini kujaga dan kusayangi terluka didepan mataku seperti ini.

"Hyuk-ah." Panggilku lirih. Rasanya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lebih kuat lagi untuk memanggil maknae kesayanganku.

"Hyuk-ah." Panggilku lagi mencoba sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini. Bagaimana aku harus mengartikan ini? Hyuk tertunduk lemah dan tanpa adanya pergerakan apapun, bahkan gerakan dada yang naik turun konstan yang menandakan seseorang bernafas pun tidak ada.

Hyuk...tidak mungkin dia sudah...

"Tolong...bunuh saja aku."

Suara itu.

"Kumohon. Bunuh aku."

"Ken-ah." Gumamku lirih setelah memalingkan wajahku ke sisi kiri.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH.." teriakku frustasi dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

Apa lagi yang kulihat saat ini? Haruskah aku mengakui bahwa kedua orang yang ada didepan sana adalah dua orang yang merupakan adikku di grup? Tapi...

"Ravi jangan pergi lebih dulu." Ucapan yang lirih dari Ken itu membuatku yakin bahwa sosok yang terduduk di kursi disamping Ken itu benarlah Ravi.

Tapi, Ravi yang saat ini kulihat didepan mataku kurang lebih sama dengan mannequin yang dapat dilepaskan bagian tubuhnya.

Dikursi itu Ravi terduduk dengan kedua kakinya berada dalam pangkuannya. Berada dalam pangkuannya dalam artian sebenarnya, bukan karena ia duduk bersila. Aku juga dapat melihat darah yang masih terus menetes dari kedua lututnya. Tidak hanya itu, entah bagaimana kedua telinga Ravi hilang dari tempat seharusnya. Dan yang membuatku semakin frustasi adalah tangan kanan Ravi yang menggenggam erat pisau yang menancap dijantungnya, seolah-olah dirinya sendirilah yang menancapkan benda tajam itu ke tubuhnya.

"Hyung...tolong bunuh aku." Aku kembali menatap Ken.

Adikku yang manis dan lucu itu memohon dengan mata kirinya yang dibanjiri Kristal bening, sedangkan tidak ada apapun dari mata kanannya. Tidak ada bola mata, hanya rongga kosong yang mengalir carian merah pekat dari dalamnya dan mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Kakinya terikat dengan erat sedangkan tangannya...kedua tangannya terpotong lepas dari tubuhnya seperti halnya kaki Ravi.

"Ja-jaehwan.." panggilku namun tidak ada respon dari anak lucu itu.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama lagi aku harus mengahadapi siksaan ini. Tubuhku memang tidak terluka seperti mereka, tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Apa air mataku sudah habis? Meski ingin menangis tapi tidak ada lagi yang keluar.

"Kumohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Akhiri saja ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Tolong. Bunuh saja aku. Kumohon. Aku ingin mati saja." Lirihku.

"Hakyeon hyung."

Siapa? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaan seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hakyeon hyung."

"Hakyeon hyung."

"HAKYEON HYUNG."

.

* * *

-Normal pov-

Saat ini sudah pukul 02.00 am. Visual VIXX yang dikenal dengan nama Hongbin itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Rasa haus membuatnya terpaksa berjalan menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah dorm, tepatnya terhenti karena melihat sosok yang merupakan leader grupnya itu tertidur di sofa.

"Hakyeon hyung." Hongbin menghampiri dan mengguncang bahu Hakyeon yang tertidur di sofa dorm tanpa mengganti kostum yang masih melekat ditubuhnya setelah mereka kembali dari perform mereka. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan perform untuk acara akhir tahun.

"Ada apa Bin-ah?" Taekwoon bertanya sambil melangkah mendekati Hongbin dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap handuk kecil dikepalanya.

"Hakyeon hyung tertidur disini tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, lagipula aku sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang ia mimpikan sampai menangis seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya hyung." Jelas Hongbin sambil menatap Taekwoon dan Hakyeon bergantian.

"Hakyeon hyung menangis?" Hongbin sedikit berjengit kaget. Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu berasal dari Jaehwan yang muncul dari belakang Taekwoon.

"Mungkin mimpi buruk. Coba bangunkan dia Jaehwan." Jawab dan perintah Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon hyung. Hakyeon hyung bangun." Jaehwan menggantikan Hongbin berlutut disamping Hakyeon dan mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda itu.

Gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit tan itu sebelum pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai leader VIXX itu membuka mata.

"Ja-jaehwan?" ucap Hakyeon ragu.

"Hm? Ya hyung ini aku." Meski sedikit bingung Jaehwan tetap membalas ucapan Hakyeon.

"HAKYEON HYUNG." Jaehwan berteriak saat dirasa Hakyeon tidak menggubris semua panggilannya, terlebih dirinya yang mulai kawatir dengan Hakyeon yang tidak hentinya menangis.

Gerakan cepat Hakyeon yang kini terduduk disofa dengan kedua tangan gemetar yang menangkup wajah Jaehwan membuat tidak hanya Jaehwan tapi juga Hongbin dan Taekwoon yang masih berada disitu tersentak terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba leader mereka itu.

"Ken-ah kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu..tanganmu.. apa baik-baik saja?" Hakyeon bertanya panik dan tanpa sadar menaikan nada suaranya sambil memperhatikan mata dan tangan Jaehwan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Jaehwan meski masih merasa cukup terkejut.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Wonshik yang baru keluar dari kamar diikuti Hyuk dibelakangnya yang menatap penasaran hyung-hyungnya setelah mendengar teriakan Jaehwan dan melihat Hakyeon yang menangis saat ini.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hakyeon.

"Ada apa Hakyeon?" Taekwoon berinisiatif mengulang pertanyaan saat Hakyeon tidak langsung mengjawab apa yang Wonshik tanyakan melainkan justru mengamati mereka dengan intens, satu per satu.

"Hakyeon." Panggilan bernada tegas dari Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengamati semua membernya, dan membuatnya menatap Taekwoon yang balik menatapnya.

"Hyung ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kali ini Jaehwan yang bertanya dengan nada yang lembut disertai dengan usapan di tangan Hakyeon yang masih berada di kedua pipinya.

Bukannya menjawab, air mata justru kembali mengalir dari mata Hakyeon.

"E-eh hyung kenapa menangis?" Jaehwan bertanya panik.

"Apa hyung mimpi buruk?"

"Mimpi buruk?" Hakyeon mengulangi apa yang baru saja Hongbin katakan.

"Sepertinya Hakyeon hyung memang mimpi buruk." Hyuk menyuarakan pendapatnya yang sejak tadi mengamati Hakyeon.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucapan lembut dari Jaehwan disertai dengan tangannya yang mengusap air mata Hakyeon, pemuda kelahiran bulan april itu kemudian bangkit berdiri karena merasa sedikit pegal akibat dirinya yang berlutut didepan Hakyeon sejak tadi.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah jika kalian baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur." Ujar Hakyeon sambil tersenyum. Gurat kekhawatiran yang tadi sempat mendominasi wajahnya kini berangsur menghilang.

"Mungkin hyung kelelahan, mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Wonshik yang cukup khawatir dengan hyung tertuanya.

Hakyeon menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kalian kembalilah beristirahat besok jadwal kita padat kan? Jangan bermain game sampai larut."

"Neeee." Koor Wonshik, Hyuk, Jaehwan dan Hongbin kemudian kembali ke kamar. Bahkan Hongbin yang niatnya ingin ke dapur justru melupakan niatnya itu.

Kini tersisa Hakyeon dan Taekwoon di ruang tengah dorm.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Taekwoon hanya terus menatap Hakyeon. Merasa mengerti dengan arti dari tatapan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu, Hakyeon menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil berucap. "Aku baik-baik saja Taekwoon-ah. Mungkin benar yang Ravi katakan, aku sedikit kelelahan."

Taekwoon menjulurkan tangannya kemudian menepuk dan mengusap kepala Hakyeon. Si pemuda berkulit tan dibuat terdiam karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau mimpikan tadi tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku tau kau memiliki tanggung jawab lebih atas grup dan kami berlima, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan hal ini padamu, kau tidak sendiri. Kau bisa berbagi denganku tentang apapun itu, meski tidak bisa mengangkat seluruh bebanmu aku akan mencoba membantumu meringankan itu."

Taekwoon memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Meski mereka selalu menjahilimu kau tau itu karena mereka menyayangimu kan? Kami semua tau kau menyayangi kami dan kami semua tau kalau kau selalu mengkhawatirkan kami. Karena itu kau juga perlu untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri, karena kami juga menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Taekwoon mengacak-acak rambut Hakyeon kemudian tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan istirahat, pakai air hangat jika ingin mandi. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, jangan berlama-lama disini." Ucap Taekwoon kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang menatap sosok itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Sepertinya aku memang terlalu khawatir ditambah sedikit lelah." Gumam Hakyeon kemudan tersenyum.

"Tapi syukurlah semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk." Gumam Hakyeon lagi kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

-END-


End file.
